<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Trip to Mystacor by Bookwormpride</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29269713">A Trip to Mystacor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookwormpride/pseuds/Bookwormpride'>Bookwormpride</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>What to Expect [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Magical Pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:09:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29269713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookwormpride/pseuds/Bookwormpride</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One off for What to Expect. Catra and Adora go to Mystacor to make a baby that is all their own, but magic has never been Catras favorite thing</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora &amp; Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Catra &amp; Glimmer (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>What to Expect [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Trip to Mystacor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just a oneshot that didn't really fit in the rest of the main fic but I had too much fun writing not to post. So here is how Adora and Catra actually got pregnant, set between chapter 1 and chapter 2</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The room was similar to all the rooms in Mystacor, spacious, lit by many windows and glowing crystals, shelves of likely-ancient scrolls against one wall and a small table in the centre, soft shades of blue and purple creating what should have been a calming atmosphere.</p><p>All of it made Catra feel far from calm. If Adora wasn’t holding her hand at her side she might have bolted.</p><p>“Just over here when you’re ready,” Arden instructed Adora with a light touch to her elbow. They were the fertility sorcerer Glimmers aunt Casta had set them up with. </p><p>They seemed innocuous enough, with long sky blue hair half pulled into a bun that seemed to be a trademark of the sorcerers of Mystacor. They weren’t particularly built, in fact they were so willowy it looked like a harsh wind could blow them over. They had a genuine smile and an easy light in their brown eyes.</p><p>But Catra knew outward appearances were no indication of power when it came to magic.</p><p>Adora let out a steadying breath and turned to Catra. “I’ll be right over there,” She promised.</p><p>Catra jerkily nodded, and just like that Adoras hand pulled from hers, leaving her sweaty palm cold and empty.</p><p>Glimmer pushed by Catra from the doorway she stood in. “Lets go,” She said, and Catra followed.</p><p>Catras movements felt as stiff as the limbs on Entraptas bots as she sat on the stone bench against the wall. She tucked her tail against her thigh, hoping to keep it from lashing. She tried to school her expression into something as close to neutral as she could manage.</p><p>She watched Adora across the room chatting easily with the sorcerer and tried to let that soothe her. If Adora wasn’t worried she had no reason to be either.</p><p>But Adora had always been more comfortable with magic then Catra. She didn’t have the history that Catra did, full of fear of sparking electricity and anger at being immobilized and the crushing hurt from sigils drawn on cell floors.</p><p>She was okay with magic. Room illuminating spells and flowers grown with runestone given powers. Even Scorpias Black Garnet lightning no longer put her on edge as it once had.</p><p>Magic done<em> to her </em>was different. In all the years since the war she hadn’t let Micah, or Castaspella, or even Glimmer perform the simplest of spells on her.</p><p>Until then. Until she wanted a child more than she had wanted anything in years, and she wanted that child to be hers and Adoras in every way possible.</p><p>Glimmer returned from the table in the middle of the room with a small clay bowl, paintbrush and piece of paper. She kneeled in front of Catra, placing the paper with a series of circles drawn on it next to her. “Alright, arm,” She held out her hand without looking as she studied the paper.</p><p>Catra had asked Glimmer to do this for her because she trusted her, she reminded herself as she lifted her right arm.</p><p>She must not have been hiding her anxiety as well as she thought she was, because Glimmers focused expression softened when she looked up. “Hey, it’s okay, it’s just like paint.” She explained, quietly enough to not be heard from the other side of the room.</p><p>As promised, the liquid that dragged across her skin from the paintbrush seemed as ordinary as the ink Adora used for her maps. It was cool where it touched, leaving shimmering blue strokes that Glimmer drew expertly with a steady hand, not once looking at the paper since she started. </p><p>Catra knew Glimmer had been practicing this spell tirelessly, having explained to Catra when she first asked that this wasn’t her area of expertise, that she didn’t want to mess this up for her and Adora, that a fertility sorcerer, or even her dad who also wasn’t trained in this but more experienced with magic, would be better suited.</p><p>But she had agreed when Catra insisted, jokingly to hide the vulnerable truth of the words, that it would be the biggest favor Glimmer could ever do for her. She knew Glimmer understood why, and knew that was the reason it hadn’t taken much convincing.</p><p>Quickly, as Glimmer drew, the lines on the inside of Catras forearm became intricately patterned circles full of swirls and moon phases and geometric shapes. In the end, four of them lined up perfectly from wrist to elbow, and Glimmer set the paintbrush in the bowl.</p><p>“Leave your arm just like that,” She said, placing it to rest facing outward on Catras knee.</p><p>Then she stood, taking a step back and closing her eyes for concentration. She raised her hands.</p><p>Catras stomach twisted, a jolt of fear tearing through her. “It’s-”</p><p>Glimmer opened her eyes, stilling her hands and waiting patiently. Catra felt her cheeks heat with shame at her own cowardice, turning her eyes downward as she mumbled, “It’s not going to hurt, is it?”</p><p>She dared a peek back at Glimmer, to find her giving a sympathetic smile. “No, Arden said at most you’ll feel kind of lightheaded after,” She assured.</p><p>Catra hesitated again. “And… you still think this is… a good idea?”</p><p>Glimmer dropped her stance, and came forward to wrap her arms around Catras shoulder in a hug. Catra left her painted arm where it was, but wrapped the other around Glimmers back, holding on tight as she took a trembling breath.</p><p>“I think it’s a <em> wonderful </em>idea,” Glimmer said as fiercely as she used to give them encouragement before missions. “You’re both going to be such good moms.”</p><p>Catra squeezed her eyes shut to stop any of the building moisture from leaking out, grateful that Glimmer didn’t let go until she did after she was sure she had pulled herself together.</p><p>“Ready?” Glimmer asked.</p><p>Catra nodded once. “Ready.”</p><p>This time when Glimmer raised her hands Catra didn’t stop her, though she still tensed, holding her breath. The painted sigils glowed purple, a tingle going up arm as one after another they lifted from her skin leaving not a trace, and floated to line up in the air over Glimmer's outstretched palm.</p><p>Just like that Catras part was done, and she watched as Glimmer's hands twisted and flicked to combine the four circles into one bigger sigil between her hands.</p><p>Glimmer smiled mischievously. “I think the way Bow and I did this was a lot more fun,” She said innocently.</p><p>Catra bristled. “Gross! I don’t wanna know!” She screeched as Glimmer snickered.</p><p>“C’mon,” She nodded to Catra as she turned, still chuckling to herself.</p><p>Catra got up from her seat, her vision swimming dizzyingly with the promised lightheadedness for a second before it cleared, and she followed Glimmer across the room.</p><p>Adora ran to her the moment she saw her coming, cupping her face in her hands as soon as she was in arms reach. “Are you okay?” She asked, her eyes darting across Catras features with concern.</p><p>“Yeah,” Catra nodded. “Glimmer didn’t even take the opportunity to try to kill me.”</p><p>At her side, Glimmer sighed with feigned disappointment. “It was tempting, but I thought you might get mad,” She said to Adora.</p><p>Arden approached the group, the sigil they created from Adora hovering over their hand as well. “All done then?” They asked Glimmer, who confirmed that she was, and passed over her glowing magic circle to the sorcerer.</p><p>Once again, the sigils were combined between their palms, Catra watching as her and Adoras' very beings were entwined in magic that would create a baby - <em> their </em>baby, a mixture of the two of them that Catra knew would become the most perfect being to ever exist for that exact reason.</p><p>“Adora, you’re carrying, correct?” Arden checked, and with Adoras nod, they said, “Step over here, we don’t want any mistakes.”</p><p>Adora, who had been so confident since they got there, now looked nervous. “This is- this is it,” She said with an uneasy laugh, glancing at Catra.</p><p>Catra was almost - selfishly - relieved to see Adora having doubts as well, but if Catra wasn’t confident in herself she was unshakably confident in Adora enough to make up for it. She knew Adora could do this, that Adora would take care impeccably of their little one for nine months, and be the best mom Etheria had ever seen after that.</p><p>She pulled Adora in by the shoulder for a quick kiss, one that she hoped conveyed exactly how she felt.</p><p>Adora stepped forward to put space between her and Catra and Glimmer. She stood with her eyes closed, her fists clenched at her side.</p><p>It was the simplest part of the process. Arden pushed the sigil through the air, to gust over Adora. They had already explained that if the spell was accepted it would be absorbed, and if not it would dissolve.</p><p>The spell billowed Adoras hair as if in a gentle wind as it hit her and seemed to fade.</p><p>At Catras side Glimmer gave a cheer, pumping her fist in the air then teleporting to tackle Adora in a hug before Catra could even reach her, but when she did, she threw her arms around her from the other side.</p><p>“That’s it?” Adora breathed, her eyebrows knitting together.</p><p>Arden smiled. “That’s it,” They said. “Congratulations.”</p><p>Moments later the three were leaving, and Adora was still musing, “I expected to feel… <em> something</em>,” She said, looking at her hands in front of her as they walked, Catras arm around her waist. “I mean, I just got <em> pregnant </em>and I feel exactly the same.”</p><p>“We need to celebrate!” Glimmer said decidedly. “I say we pop into the dining room, get some of those <em> amazing </em>tarts they make here, and head down to the beach.”</p><p>Catra exchanged a look full of amusement with Adora, who snorted. They both knew there was no stop to Glimmers plans now.</p><p>“That sounds great, Glim,” Adora said. “Why don’t you go get the tarts, and we’ll meet you on the beach?”</p><p>Glimmer winked. “On it!”</p><p>Once she teleported away, Catra took both Adoras hands, holding them as they stood chest to chest. “Now, how are you really feeling?” She asked.</p><p>“Great,” Adora answered. She shrugged, “I think I just had… last minute nerves? But I feel really, really good about… <em> everything </em> now. What about you?”</p><p>Catra smiled, nodding. “Same,” She confirmed. She stepped closer, dropping Adoras hands to wrap her arms around her neck. “Glimmer was saying something though, and she’s totally right.”</p><p>She could see Adora losing her composure as Catra stood on her tiptoes, leaning in until her face was inches from Adoras and the tips of their noses bumping. Her eyes flickered down to Catras lips, her cheeks shading pink. “O-oh?”</p><p>“It’s really too bad we had to miss out on the <em> fun </em>part of making a baby,” Catra all but whispered.</p><p>Adoras cheeks went from delicate pink to tomato red in a second, but never one to let herself be outdone, she put her hands on Catras hips. “We don’t have to skip the fun part <em> entirely</em>...”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Platonic hurt/comfort is my shit. That is my only explanation for this</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>